


Teach Me (Touch Me)

by iLazy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Smut, Xmas fic gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLazy/pseuds/iLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late birthday gift/ early xmas gift for sylvershadoes over on tumblr!</p>
<p>Newly wedded, and barely bedded, Oberyn takes it upon himself to show his wife the pleasure of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me (Touch Me)

**Author's Note:**

> EVERY ONE GETS SMUT FOR XMAS!

With a sharp squeak, Lyanna withdrew her foot from her husband’s—husband, she never thought she think that with affection—grasp. Oberyn chuckled at her reaction. “Ticklish?” He asked, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Lyanna felt her cheeks grow warm under her husband’s amused gaze. “Maybe,” she replied casually. Hesitantly, she slipped her foot back onto Oberyn’s lap. “I prefer to say that my feet are sensitive to light touches.”

“Dually noted, my love.” He cupped her heel, smirking as she flinched from his touch. “Now, now, trust me to not use your weakness against you.” His fingers skimmed along her ankle, gently tracing were the bone sharply rose and then gently declined to the soft skin of her calf. “We never did get to go slow on our wedding night,” he muttered as he trailed his fingers along her shin. He slipped his hand behind her knee, bringing up as he leaned down to place the lightest of kisses on it. “I never got to go slow with you.”

His voice sent shivers throughout her body, and warmth began to form between her thighs. “I was nervous,” Lyanna admitted quietly, “I just wanted it over with.”

She watched in mild interest as his hand continued its journey upward, following the strong muscles of her thigh. “I know,” Oberyn said. “And I shouldn’t have listened. I should have shown you that sex was nothing to fear, but to enjoy.” He grasped her leg, guiding it over his hip as he pulled her onto his lap. “I apologize for making your first time…not as pleasant as it should have been.” He entwined their hands and brought one pair to his lips to kiss.

Lyanna’s heart fluttered at the contact. “And you? How did you lose your maidenhead?” She asked with a smirk. 

Oberyn chuckled, baring his teeth as he locked eyes with her. “I lost my maidenhead, as you so kindly put it, to an older woman. Some minor Lord’s mistress,” he explained. “She was an attractive woman, with dark skin and eyes, and she taught me a few things about both her body and mine. I am thankful to her.”

Lyanna pouted at her husband, a small huff passing her lips as she did. “You’re making me jealous, dear husband. Here you are with a sweet memory, while I am left with nothing but blood and pain.” She sniffed dramatically, pretending to sob at her horrible experience. Oberyn hands, which had found themselves around her waist, twitched. His lips were pressed in a tight, thin line, causing Lyanna to giggle. “I’m only joking, Oberyn. Our wedding night wasn’t horrid.” Tilting his head back to peck him gently on the lips, Lyanna continued, “certainly not as unpleasant as I was expecting.”

“But still not as pleasant as it should have been.” He sighed and leaned his forehead against her collar bone. “I must make it up to you.” Another shiver ran down her spine. Lyanna moaned softly as she felt her husband’s lips brush against the soft skin of her chest. Slowly, every nerve in her body came to life and soon she began to feel every little sensation, from the subtle shift of her nightgown to Oberyn’s chapped lips peppering her collar bone with kisses. “Oh my beautiful she-wolf,” Oberyn whispered against her skin. “I don’t know if I should make you howl or whimper.”

Chuckling, Lyanna weaved her fingers through his long, silky hair and tugged, drawling a sharp hiss from Oberyn. “At least I know I can make you hiss, my viper.” Oberyn growled, and Lyanna smiled. Still gripping his hair, she kissed him hard, groaning when he met her lips with equal fierceness.

The two were soon pressed against their bed, Lyanna on her back while Oberyn broke their kiss to continue to peppering her neck and collar with sweet, light kisses. Lyanna cooed his name, tugging on his hair to direct his lips back to hers. “I will teach you,” Oberyn whispered, dark eyes meeting grey. “Everything about your body,” he drew her nightgown upwards, exposing her thighs and rear to the warm, night air. “And mine.”

He kissed her deeply. The warmth that spread through Lyanna’s body could only be matched by a roaring fire. She drew him closer, wanting nothing more than to have every part of her husband against her, near her, in her. She chased after him as he broke their kiss but Oberyn merely dodged her attempts to have him. “Oberyn, please,” Lyanna whined. 

He cupped her jaw, smiling down at her. “Keep using that voice and our lesson will be done before it even begins,” he purred. He pecked her on the lips before sitting up, Lyanna following his lead within a heartbeat. “First, kissing.”

“I know how to kiss,” Lyanna said.

“Mmm, that I know, but you are very still when we kiss.” He pulled her back onto his lap. “Your hands,” he wiggled his fingers at that, “exist for a reason. To touch,” he placed his hands on her thighs, slipping beneath her nightgown. “To direct,” he pulled her close. “And to remove.” He pulled her nightgown up and over. Lyanna laughed as the fabric rushed past her face, baring her body to her husband. Oberyn grinned in return, running his hands along her sides. “Now, to review.”

Placing her hands on his hips, Lyanna repeated. “To touch,” she slipped her hands beneath his night shirt, feelings the warmth of his skin on her fingertips. “To direct,” she pushed his back slightly as she grabbed the hem of his shirt. “And to remove,” grinning, she pulled his shirt up and over and tossed it to the floor.

“Very good,” Oberyn praised. He rewarded her with a quick kiss, and pushed her back onto her back once more. “Now, this is a very good position for you to feel me. I’ll be too busy supporting myself, so you should let those delicate hands wander.” Slowly, Lyanna placed her hands on her husband. She felt the strong muscles beneath his dark skin, and her gaze narrowed as she traced numerous scars on his torso with her fingertips. His muscles rippled as her nails scrapped against a spot just below his ribs. “Careful, love, I hate to fall on top of you.” He leaned down to place kisses along her neck, letting Lyanna continue her exploration of his body at her own pace.

Humming to herself, Lyanna started with his back, feeling the firm muscles of his shoulder blades. Delicately, she let her fingers skip down his spine before sliding them to his stomach. Deciding to be a tad bit playful, Lyanna gently scratched her nails across his stomach. Oberyn groaned and nipped her neck in response. Chuckling lightly, Lyanna continued her exploration. 

She hummed in delight as she felt the soft, darker hairs of Oberyn’s stomach. “Now where does this trail lead?” Lyanna purred. She followed the trail, and slipped her hands beneath Oberyn’s pants. “Oh, hello.” His course hair brushed against her palms as Lyanna took Oberyn’s cock in hand. Oberyn’s groan vibrated against her skin.

“Lyanna,” Oberyn hissed. “I’m supposed to being teaching you about your body.”

“And yours,” Lyanna replied, tugging at his hardened cock. “I’m really enjoying this lesson.” 

Pulling away from her, Oberyn quickly rid himself of his pants. Lyanna grinned at her husband’s state. Lifting her hips, she removed her small clothes and flicked them at Oberyn. He caught them easily, and smirked at her. “You’re not getting these back.”

“I sense I’m not going to need them for a while.”

He dropped the soiled garment then, and crawled over to her. “Not if I have my way, my lady,” Oberyn whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently. “My princess.” His touch was firm and gentle as he guided her legs around his waist. “My wife.”

There was no pain as he took her, though the discomfort of having him inside her was still there. Lyanna moaned as Oberyn rocked against her, hands falling uselessly to her sides. Oberyn shook his head, scolding her gently as he guided her hands to his shoulders. “No, no, my love. Touch me, caress me. I am yours.” Lyanna sighed in content, nimble fingers twisting through her husband’s thick hair. She scratched gently at the base of his skull, making Oberyn groan in pleasure. Lyanna smiled at the sound.

“You are mine,” Lyanna repeated. “And I am yours.” She pulled him down for another kiss, only breaking apart when he hit a spot in her that made her gasp. “Oh Gods!” Her hands slipped to her husband’s shoulders, gripping them tightly before she pulled him closer to bury her face against his neck. Lyanna whined Oberyn’s name, pleading for him to continue. To give her more. 

He moaned and nipped at her neck. Pulling back, much to Lyanna’s protest, Oberyn straightened himself and pulled Lyanna closer. Grabbing her hand, he guided it to where the joined. “Here, my love. Touch yourself here.”

Lyanna knew what Oberyn wanted her to do, having discovered the little hard nub when she was younger. Carefully, she began to rub it, yelping in pleasure when Oberyn began to move again. Addicted to the sensation, she continued, despite the slight protest her body had to the feelings. Head falling back onto the bed, Lyanna moaned lowly, her husband’s name tumbling from her lips. She felt Oberyn grip her thighs, pulling her closer to rock harder against her, and she cried out. “Oberyn!”

“That’s right, Lyanna,” Oberyn encouraged, angling himself upwards to thrust deeper into her. “Tell me what you want.”

“There,” Lyanna wailed. “Fuck, right there!”

Her teeth bit sharply into her bottom lip as she peaked. Her hand did not still as she felt her quim clench, and ripple over her husband’s cock. Both curses and praise tumbled from her lips as she felt Oberyn finish in her. Oberyn groaned, thrusting into her a few more times before slipping out of her. He sat on his haunches to catch his breath, one hand gently stroking her calf.

Lyanna smiled and rubbed her foot along Oberyn’s thigh. “I think I’ll need a review of this lesson, later.”

Oberyn laughed. “I’ll be happy to go over any part that had left you confused, my wife.”


End file.
